


Of Grace and Light

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Miscarriages Mentioned, New Baby, New Parents, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean's just had their first baby. Seth splits his attention between Dean and the nursery, reflecting on what led them to this moment.Their lives are irrevocably changed.And it's all thanks to a tiny girl.





	Of Grace and Light

**Author's Note:**

> For All Bingo – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: Family

Seth _hated_ the pangs of distress his Omega's putting off. He _knew_ Dean couldn't help it. 27 hours of natural labor and childbirth was _a lot_ for anyone. 

"Hey," Seth whispered, wrapping Dean in a blanket that smells like him. By doing this, he hoped it will neutralize the distressed smell. "Hope this helps." 

This is a moment Seth had _never_ expected. They'd been married for almost 10 years, without being blessed with a pup. They'd had _expected_ pups but it always ended in miscarriage. 

After three miscarriages, they'd given up hope. 

Imagine their surprise when Dean _finally_ got and stayed pregnant. No treatments. No intervention. Just Mother Nature deciding the time was right. 

"How's the pup?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes shut tight. 

"Doing great. They have her in the step-down nursery for the night, just for the night since she arrived early but she's doing great." Seth reached out, stroking one of Dean's hand. "She came out crying which the doctor said was a _great_ sign."

Their pup had come 5 weeks early. By all accounts, she was healthy- just eager to greet the world. 

"Did they give you a scent blanket?" Dean asked, his eyes growing wide with concern. "I don't want her alone, surrounded by strange smells." He moved as though he were about to get up. Seth rested a hand on Dean's forearm in an effort to stop him. 

"She got a nice, long cuddle with me, and they put the blanket in her bassinet. Then, they told me to come back in a few hours and bring a scented blanket from her omega, _if_ he felt up to it." He held up a new linen receiving blanket sealed in a plastic bag. 

Not only was she their miracle, she'd also _saved_ their bonding. 

Just prior to learning about Dean's pregnancy, he'd contemplated leaving. He claimed it wouldn't be fair of him to saddle Seth with a life sans pups. 

Then, the test came back positive. 

"Let me see." Dean held out a trembling hand. 

Seth handed his mate the sealed bag. It was important Dean be the only one to handle it. 

Dean struggled with the bag for a few moments, but managed to get the bag open and the blanket out. He ran it up and down the side of his neck, doing his best to saturate it with his scent. 

"She also needs a name," Seth whispered, his gaze still focused on Dean. "I ran through our list of names. Of all the names we liked, she only appeared to be a Lucinda." He pulled his phone out, entered the photo gallery and enlarged a photo. He then flipped the screen to show Dean. "She's got your eyes." 

"They'll probably change," Dean mumbled, struggling to close the plastic bag. Once it was closed, he focused back on the picture. "Lucinda Jane." He handed the bag back to Seth as he closed his eyes. "Take it to her." 

Seth leaned over the bedrail, giving his mate a quick kiss. "Love you, Deano." 

He shut the door as he left. He couldn't wait to have his mate and their pup in the same location. He _hated_ splitting his time between Dean's room and the nursery. His bond with both of them pulled in opposite directions, and it was _very_ draining. 

"Welcome back!" a friendly Beta nurse named Kat chirped. "You're the Alpha parent to Baby Girl Rollins, right?" She checked a chart. "Go on in!" 

"Here's the blanket from my Omega." Seth thrust the bag at Kat. "She also has a name." 

"Oh?" The nurse took the bag. "What is it?" 

"Lucinda Jane," Seth replied. "Lucinda Jane Rollins." He followed her to the bay his baby daughter slept in. 

The hospital did the best they could to have separate air-tight bays for each newborn in their nursery with a special scent neutralizer pumped in. It was important for each pup to only be exposed to their parents' scents. It was _crucial_ to the bonding process.

He'd only been gone for an hour but it felt like an _eternity_. 

"Hey Sweet Girl," Seth cooed, reaching out to stroke her hand. "Daddy and I named you. Your name is Lucinda Jane." 

He and Dean were _far_ from perfect. They bordered on dysfunctional at the best of times. There were times even _he_ didn't how they survived together. 

Yet, out of their imperfect relationship, they created _Lucinda_ , a perfect 50.50 blend of them. She was _perfect_. 

"You can hold her if you'd like." Kat held up the blanket. "Just take your shirt off, nestle her in the crook of your neck and I'll do the rest." She grinned. "It'll get her used to what her parents smell like." 

Seth nodded, shedding his shirt. He sat in the rocking chair, watching as Kat settled the baby against his chest. Using a pair of latex gloves, she pulled the blanket out of the bag, and covered Lucinda with it. 

"She's a tough one," the nurse commented. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks," Seth said with a soft smile. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant scent his daughter put off. It was a strange blend of his and Dean's natural scents. "Welcome to the world, Luci Jane." 

One day, she would develop her own identity but for now, she was a mix of them- a primal tactic used to ensure Alpha-Omega pairs could identify their newborn young. 

As he sat, Seth realized he couldn't wait for the opportunity to introduce their daughter to Dean and have their little family in one spot. 

He got the opportunity the next morning. 

Kat came, pushing Lucinda's bassinet to her parents. 

Seth saw her before Dean did. His heart rate peaked, and the air filled with the musty scent of Alpha near their young. It also took _all_ his willpower not to make any number of cute noises .

"I believe we have a visitor," Seth cooed, watching Kat enter the room. "Luci's here." 

Dean seemed to come alive. He sat upright, opened his eyes and began to flood the room with the happy scent of an Omega near their young.

_We are quite the pheromone cloud._ Seth thought, fanning the air in an effort to disburse the concentrated scent. _Yay, Biology._

"Here we go," Kat said, picking their swaddled newborn up and setting her in Dean's outstretched arms. 

Seth choked back a wave of happy tears as he watched Dean scent their newborn. It was a sight he'd _never_ expected to see, and it was a _glorious_ one at that. 

"She's beautiful," Dean cooed, running a finger down her cheek. "Sweet Lucinda Jane." He moved over, doing his best to make space for Seth in the small bed. 

Seth managed to squeeze himself into the small bed. He wrapped an arm around Dean, pressing their cheeks together. The closeness allowed their scents to mingle. 

Out of their love, they had made a third person. A tiny, perfect human that hadn't been there before. 

She was their new definition of perfect, and she would need them to get their shit together. 

Finally, Seth quelled his thoughts. There would be _plenty_ of time for logic and thinking. 

For now, he would enjoy his mate and bask in the pup they'd created. 

After everything they'd been through, they'd earned it. 

-fin-


End file.
